1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved restaurant food delivery system and method of making same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system of food distribution which utilizes electronically controlled g-gauge model railroad train sets fitted with customized novel food tray insets developed for enabling food delivery to restaurant patrons by model railroad train cars. A computerized system facilitates information transmittal to staff and personnel of the restaurant, train configuration and routing, and maximizes efficiency in the delivery of food to tables. The entertainment aspect of the restaurant consists of informative and entertaining properties of the restaurant and personnel and the floor plan and resulting restaurant building design is a "roundhouse" restaurant structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today's modern family is often going in separate directions for dining and entertainment. With increasing demands placed on children and adults for free time, opportunities for family outings require multi-dimensional facilities for providing a complete affordable dining and entertainment experience.
The concept of restaurant food delivery systems as well as multi-use building structures for restaurants are well known. Examples of different types and kinds of methods for restaurant food delivery systems and building structures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,839,115, 5,775,033, 5,636,710, 4,019,605 and 3,673,967.
In general, the structure and function of most restaurant food delivery systems involves taking and handling of orders as well as food delivery by personnel or staff of a restaurant. A limited number of restaurants utilize mechanical, computerized or automated systems to facilitate this ordering and food delivery.
An automated system for restaurant management providing for limited ability of patrons to order using an interactive computer terminal and system is known in the prior art. Such a device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,115. The patron orders from the interactive menu and receives information concerning approximate time of their food order delivery. While such a computerized system is helpful in coordination of food delivery, and facilitates information transfer efficiently throughout the restaurant delivery system, there is no provision which would allow for direct communication from the patron to the restaurant personnel for information that is not present on the selected computerized menu. The system does not provide for human interaction and attention to the specific needs, questions or concerns of the restaurant patrons.
Additionally, in order for the patron to benefit from the computerized system, the patron must be somewhat familiar with the technology and feel comfortable utilizing it or the experience might be intimidating or frustrating. No provision is made for human instruction or assistance for those patrons requiring assistance. This could very likely result in a loss of revenue for the restaurant employing such a system.
Therefore, it would be highly desirable to have a new and improved restaurant food delivery system which would allow for computerized communication of food orders to be conveyed to the personnel and staff of the restaurant, enabling efficient delivery of accurate food orders, while also allowing human interaction for addressing the specific questions, wants or needs of the restaurant patron.
The building structure described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,033 addresses the requirements of providing areas of entertainment for patrons in the same building housing a family restaurant. This system provides for a play area, primarily for children, while adult patrons may enjoy dining without being disturbed by the noise and confusion of the play area.
The separation of adults and children does not facilitate interactive entertainment for the entire family. Bonding between children and parents while participating in a mutually enjoyable experience is not likely to occur when the entertainment aspects of the restaurant specifically geared toward children are so clearly delineated from the dining areas.
In addition, the frenetic physical activity provided for children may not be conducive to the relaxation of adults, and proper digestion of meals when occurring just prior to or after ingestion of a meal. Moreover, the educational or informational aspect of such an environment is somewhat limited by the aforementioned family separation.
Therefore, it would be highly desirable to have a new and improved, interesting and entertaining restaurant food delivery system, which would provide for an enjoyable and informative form of entertainment in which both adults and children could actively participate in and enjoy while dining out together as a family unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,710 describes a food delivery system for restaurants that addresses the problem of fast and efficient food delivery to the patron. However, the device utilizes a pneumatic delivery system for delivery of food and drinks. While this type of delivery may function well for sandwiches and other foods which may be appropriately packaged for fast food settings, carbonated drinks, hot drinks and a complete multiple course meal delivery, very often required by full service restaurants, would be highly problematic in such a delivery system. The random circular movement of the pneumatic container coupled with sudden starts and stops would make delivery of non-packaged food significantly impractical.
Furthermore, this system was developed specifically to minimize the need for restaurant personnel who would attend to the individual needs and concerns of patrons and does not provide any entertainment or educational aspect to the delivery of restaurant food.
Therefore, it would be highly desirable to have a new and improved restaurant food delivery system which would provide for communication to the restaurant personnel and staff while providing a means of food delivery which would incorporate both efficiency, education and entertainment for the patrons, while also enabling restaurant personnel to address and attend to the individual needs, questions and concerns of restaurant patrons.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,567 describes a food delivery system for restaurants that utilizes a mechanized food delivery system which includes a food container, an elevated conveyor track and an elevator tray which lowers the food to the level of accessibility to patrons. This system provides a novel mechanism for food delivery but utilizes an extremely complex and costly apparatus for delivering the food, lowering the food to the level accessible to the patrons and accomplishing such food delivery without the use of restaurant personnel.
The complexity of the mechanism would make it likely that some portion of the system would require servicing on a routine basis and the unexpected malfunctioning of one portion of the system could render the entire system temporarily non-functional since the delivery of food from the mechanized elevated conveyor to the correct station requires perfect functioning of each of the elevator trays at each station in a sequential fashion.
In addition, the absence of restaurant personnel available to patrons would again fail to address the problem of human interaction and attention to the individual needs, questions and concerns of patrons, possibly leading to frustration and loss of restaurant revenue.
Therefore, it would be highly desirable to have a new and improved restaurant food delivery system which would allow uninterrupted service to all of the patrons of a restaurant by means of a cost effective, simple, efficient and effective food delivery mechanism which would be easily maintained and could act independently of any potential malfunctions at any given station.
Furthermore, it would be highly desirable if such a food delivery system incorporated the use of restaurant personnel or staff available to address the individual needs, questions and concerns of patrons, while also enabling an entertaining and educational dining experience for the entire family.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,673,967 provides for a conveyor system for restaurant food delivery. This system does address the problem of sequential food distribution in the event of station malfunction, however, the mechanism of delivery is still somewhat complicated and therefore would require skilled technical servicing in the event of any such mechanical malfunction. The somewhat elaborate and involved mechanical conveyor system would be expensive and difficult to install and maintain properly which could require frequent repairs or mandate numerous adjustments, and would necessarily require extensive and frequent maintenance.
In addition, the system was conceived primarily as a means to replace restaurant staff or personnel who attend to and address the individual needs, questions and concerns of the patrons as well as collect money and tips and return change, and not necessarily to contribute to an educational and entertaining atmosphere of a family restaurant.
Therefore, it would be highly desirable to have a new and improved restaurant food delivery system which is inexpensive to install and maintain, would enable the efficient and accurate delivery of food orders, and which would also allow for availability of restaurant staff or personnel to attend to and address the individual needs, questions and concerns of the restaurant patrons, while contributing to an overall amusing, enjoyable and informative experience for family entertainment.